The present invention relates to a process for removing and recovering nitrogen oxides from gaseous mixtures in relation to prevention of air pollution. Especially, the present invention relates to a wet process wherein nitrogen oxides (herein after denoted as NO.sub.x) are effectively absorbed, the absorbed components are recovered as useful compounds and the absorption medium can be easily recycled.